Lateysha
Lateysha is a contestant from Survivor: New Zealand and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: New Zealand Lateysha began Survivor: New Zealand on the blue Tapu tribe. The tribe was extremely weak at the beginning, losing the first two immunity challenges. At the first vote, Lateysha and the majority sent home Taylor for his laid back attitude costing them the win. The plan was then to vote for Jayne. However, Corin talked about this often with the rest of the tribe, until Jayne soon found out. At tribal, Jayne convinced Lateysha and many other castaways to turn on Corin and she was the next voted out. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges and were safe from tribal council. At the tribe switch, Lateysha remained on Tapu with original members Russell and Ellis. The Mana alliance from Tapu, led by Natalie had power on the tribe and forced the original Tapu to surrender. Fearful of her position, Lateysha submitted by becoming their friend but was still wary of them. Ellis had enough and fought with the Mana alliance. Under Natalie's power, the Tapu tribe threw the next challenge and at tribal council, Lateysha voted with the tribe in unanimously sending home Ellis. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges. At this point, Lateysha made the merge and remained tight with the post-switch Tapu tribe. She won the first immunity challenge and was told to vote for Russell by Natalie. When Jessie had the majority of votes, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved herself. With the most votes that counted, Russell was voted out. Feeling guilty for voting out her friend, Lateysha tried to remove herself from the alliance. However, the post-switch Mana alliance felt Lateysha was pretending to join their alliance. At tribal, she voted with Jessie and Godfrey for Ryan but he used another idol. However, the Mana Four stuck together and Lateysha was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Hughie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In her second season, Lateysha competed on Survivor: Argentina. She was placed on the blue Rawson tribe, comprised of castaways with African descent. The tribe was lucky enough to win all five immunity challenges they had together, mainly due to the strength and unity of the tribe. The tribe planned on sticking together throughout the game. At the tribe dissolve, Lateysha was placed on the purple Viedma tribe along with her original tribe mate Jeremy. The pair brought along strong alpha-female Cami into their alliance to form a majority. At the only tribal council they attended, the trio voted out Carlos. As a repayment for their loyalty, Cami promised Lateysha and Jeremy a spot on her original alliance of five with her Trelew castaways. At this point, Lateysha made the merge with three different alliances. One was with his original Rawson alliance, one with her Viedma trio and another promised one with Cami's Trelew alliance. She chose to stick with Destiny and the pair voted for Godfrey. However, the votes were tied between Lateysha and Ellody. At the revote, The Trelew alliance spared Lateysha and Ellody was voted out. Destiny then switched to Trelew, with Lateysha and Scoop banding together. At the next tribal, the pair voted for Rick. However, the majority of the tribe sent home Sarge. Fearing that Trelew had too much power, the minority alliance stuck together to vote for Cara. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol but the Trelew alliance still had power and Scoop was voted out. Trelew continued to vote together to vote for Godfrey and he was voted out. With Godfrey's elimination, he willed his voting advantage to Destiny. At their next tribal, she prevented Cara from voting whilst voting twice herself. The votes were tied between Cara and Lateysha. At tribal council, Lateysha pleaded with the Trelew alliance to save her. They did this and Cara was voted out. However, they then voted out Lateysha to even the score. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Symon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Lateysha along with Jade, Rick, and Thomas have both been the subject of multiple Tribal Councils where they were tied in votes, resulting Tie-Breaking Revotes. *Lateysha received the most votes cast against her out of everyone from Argentina, with twenty one. *Lateysha is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Cami, Destiny, Jeremy C., Rick, Sarge, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. Category:Survivor: New Zealand Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways